No Hope
by MyLifeAsAWhitlock
Summary: Alistair Just dissapears one day. Get a look into his head for a bit, and his reasons for leaving. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just like to play around a bit with S. Meyer's characters. **

**For anyone that reads my other story 'The Difference of Time', I just want to let everyone know that I have by no means given up on that story. My life has been one hell of a rollercoaster this past year and a half. I should be updating that story within this month and I ask that you all keep bearing with me. This little one shot is sort of like practice since I've been outta the game for a bit. **

**I hope y'all like this. It goes into the reason of why Alistair just disappeared from the Cullen's home one day during breaking dawn.**

**I watched her from the third story window of Carlisle's home. I didn't appreciate that he'd dragged me here either. Doomed me to a fate of forever on the run from the Volturi scum is what he'd done. It was inevitable now. Aro would know of my connection to this gathering as soon as he got a read on any of these other vampires.**

**I was here however for one reason and one reason only. Carlisle. He had been my only acquaintance in the last three hundred years. I met him by accident I did, and if it hadn't been for the strange circumstances then I never would have even spoke to him in the first place. **

**It was during Queen Anne's Was in 1704, I typically kept to following the wars so I could find my food without anyone being the wiser. He was draining the life source out of a Polecat. It was my curious nature that led to out acquaintance. I can't to this day say that I understand how he hunts animals instead of our natural food source, humans. But it still intrigued me that he's been able to survive off of the animals regardless. Even more intriguing to me was that somehow he's managed to form a whole coven that was willing to follow in the unnatural path he led them on. **

**As unnatural as this is though, I wish to see no harm done to any of them. This is the reason I'm here, standing in this extremely clean attic. I'm here to play witness and no more or no less. The curious half breed child had grown in my time here, and as significant as this anomaly is I don't truly believe that it will matter. Aro will come to acquire the gifted that he deems worthy and everything else will be decimated in his wake of power hungry force.**

**My musings didn't deter me from noticing that the newborns shield was growing stronger. For just a split second I myself began to believe that maybe they could give the Volturi pause. Maybe she would be able to protect them all from the demented witch twins barbaric pain and blindness. It lasted less than a second though. Her shield snapped back. Even with the constant training it was highly unlikely she'd be able to cover every ally they had for an immeasurable amount of time with only another couple of weeks to be ready what was bound to be headed this way.**

**I kept to myself while also keeping a close eye on her. I needed to see if her training would prove to pay off. She would be what would hold them off if it were possible. But only if she gained enough power and control over her shield. As it stood the future outcome of this even was looking rather bleak. **

**When she decided to leave with the wolf and the half breed child I followed, if for no other reason that my own curiosity. That and it seemed to me that if she were willing to leave her mate behind during such dire times then there had to be a bigger reason at play. Being a tracker in my own right it wasn't difficult in following the shield to Seattle. Being what she was I couldn't specifically track her physical body, but I could track her car or any of personal items she was wearing. That, I believe, is how my own tracking abilities differentiated from others of my kind. I was able to keep a good distance this was as well, she would never notice me. **

**Hearing her talk to the middle man in the dank parts of society raised my suspicions further, telling me that I was right to follow her. Staying downwind from her but close enough to the building that I now believed to be the office of one J. Jenks I was able to hear their confrontation. It seemed as if there was a bigger reason for the Major and his Seer leaving the Cullen Coven and having not returned as of yet. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the outcome was going to be now.**

**I had considered being a witness for Carlisle, nothing more. From what I now understood, there would be no use for witnesses. This would be a battle. A battle that Aro would win and apparently even the shield and her mate would have no hope of surviving. Only the half breed and the wolf man had a chance at survival, and a very slim one at that.**

**The only thing this confrontation with the Volturi would accomplish would be the slaughter of the Cullen coven and all of its accomplices. I'm glad I hadn't come with anything worth going back to the Cullen's to retrieve. I knew Carlisle and despite these new findings on my part, trying to convince him that their efforts would most assuredly be wasted. No, I would just vanish instead, run from the Volturi and hide away from their deceitful ways. I would not be captured, of that I could only hope.**

**In leaving without going back I could keep this knowledge to myself. No reason to damn the half breed and the wolf boy as well. I was not going to return though. With that in mind I began to head south. I would bide my time. Wait for word from one of my contacts on the demise of my only friend and his coven, I couldn't even have hope now for things to end differently.**


End file.
